theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Molly Stark
Molly Stark was portrayed by Amy O'Neill. Biography Molly Stark was the daughter of Beverly Stark. Molly Stark was a pregnant teenage runaway befriended by Christine "Cricket" Blair. Cricket was talking to her uncle Joe Blair when a young girl named Molly showed up at the Jabot Cosmetics photo studio who desperately wanted an autograph of her modeling idol, Cricket. Later Cricket and Danny Romalotti arrived at the hospital where they found Molly. Danny and Cricket had a social worker talk to Molly. Cricket and Danny brought Molly to a shelter for young runaways where she met her roommate Nina Webster, another pregnant teenager. Danny and Cricket were still concerned for Molly and met with Karen Olsen at the shelter. Molly meanwhile got acquainted with the her roommate. Nina called a woman named Rose DeVille who offered the young girl her help. Molly wrote a letter to her parents and Nina met with Rose who offered her a place to stay - for free. Nina told Molly that she was leaving the shelter to live at Rose's. Molly received a letter from her mother. She got nervous when Karen from the shelter pressed her to reveal her parents' names and to contact them. Later, Nina called Molly and encouraged her to join her at "Aunt Rosie's". Danny and Cricket learned from Karen that Molly left the shelter for parts unknown. Meanwhile Nina introduced Molly to Rose. "Aunt Rosie" was reluctant to let Molly stay at her house, citing that her pregnancy was not as far advanced as Nina's. At "Aunt Rosie's" place Nina and Molly met their neighbor Stephanie, a young girl and mother of two. The two girls were shocked to witness how much work little children were. Danny and Cricket met with Jason Carter, Molly's boyfriend, and informed him of her pregnancy. Danny and Cricket spent a wonderful evening at the Colonnade Room when a frantic Molly called them because Nina was missing. Molly moved into Jack Abbott's former room at Gina's. At Genoa City Memorial Hospital, Molly consoled Nina because her baby had been kidnapped. Molly then told Cricket that she and Jason were moving in together. Nina on the other hand secretly planned to leave town and wrote a goodbye letter. Molly, Cricket and Danny found Nina's letter. Jason was having second thoughts about about moving in with Molly and the responsibility of raising a child. Molly was thinking of her mother who she missed dearly. Beverly Stark arrived at Danny's and wanted to know where she could find her daughter. At Jabot, Cricket gave Molly a makeover to cheer her up. Danny told Cricket that Molly's mother was in town. Cricket worried how their first meeting would go. Later, Beverly finally found her daughter. Mrs. Stark was still under the assumption that her daughter went to Genoa City for a job. She told Molly however that she would bring them home the next day and that they would work everything else out. Molly tip-toed around her mother when it came to the real reason she left home: her pregnancy. Molly argued with her mother as Beverly let it slip how difficult life became when she got pregnant at such a young age. She therefore urged her daughter to quit her job and excel in school. Cricket and Danny joined the Starks for lunch and tried to help Molly to break the news of her pregnancy. Molly tried to run away but was caught by Danny and Cricket. Molly finally told her mother that she was pregnant. Backstage Molly and Beverly reconciled as Danny and Traci Carlton sang "Be good be true". Molly went home with her mother. Cricket informed Danny that Molly wrote her a letter. It is unknown whether or not she had the baby. Relationships Parents *Beverly Stark (mother) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Women of Genoa City Category:1980s